


What Grace is Given

by Taurielsrunestone



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurielsrunestone/pseuds/Taurielsrunestone
Summary: Tauriel uses a rare incantation to heal Kíli, giving him half her life to save his. However, wouldn't half an immortal life also be immortal...?





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this back in 2015, forgot about it until a few days ago when I got a tumblr message about it, and decided to tweak some things and bring the first chapter over here from fanfiction.net! I want to keep writing this, so I figured I'll cross-post it between the two sites and see what happens!

Orcs. If she never had to see another she would be forever grateful. Tauriel and Legolas stood in the home of the three human children, the three that the dwarfs and subsequent targets of the orcs were staying with, and Legolas was eager for the two of them to continue on after the remaining orcs.

Tauriel knew she needed to go with her prince, that as captain of the guard her loyalty was with him. Yet… Kíli lay there in pain and there had to be a way to ease his suffering. Her heart ached at his pain, the pain of someone she would call a dear friend. While she and Kíli had only the two weeks that he and the other dwarves were locked up in the dungeons to get to know each other, she felt as if they were kindred spirits, that they could relate so well to each other. He was also… something to her. She did not know what that something was, but it was something.

“We’re losing him.” She heard as she began to take a few steps out the door to follow her prince.  She looked back at Kíli once more, struggling with her duty and her emotions. She had already once betrayed her king by leaving after the dwarfs… surely she would be punished if she did so again.

With a heavy heart, she stepped out of the home and decided to follow her prince’s orders and go him. However, she was all but two steps from the door when she bumped into a dwarf, knocking a bit of a something out of his hand. Her eyes locked on the flower that had fallen then on the rest of the plant in the dwarf’s hands.

“Athelas…Athelas.”

That single plant gave Tauriel all the motivation she needed to stay. It could heal nearly any wound… if the right spell was used. Besides… she was already in ill favor with her king. Why should it matter if she fell even farther out her logic questioned, changing from her earlier thoughts. She plucked the flowered plant out of the hands of the dwarf and clutched it tightly. Glancing into the house, she nearly missed the words of the dark-haired dwarf in front of her.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He looked at her as if she were crazed-and perhaps she was, defying her prince and staying to save a dwarven archer she had grown fond of.

“I’m going to heal him.”

The words, which she uttered so quietly seemed to change her entire countenance. Her shoulder’s softened, the rigid stance of a soldier easing into that of a healer. Tauriel looked to the dwarf before her for only a moment before hurrying into the house.

Pulling apart the leaves and flowers from the stem with the quick skill of one who knew medicine, she added the pieces to a bowl of water one of the girls held, the child having been on her way to try and clean the wound. She ground it into a paste as she heard Kíli’s mangled cries. He grew weaker each second that passed, and she wished only to ease that pain and restore his strength. She did not know what the future would hold for her or him, but she knew she was beginning to feel something for this dark haired dwarf that she had never considered would grow.

His eyes grew glassy as she watched him writhe on the table, and she knew even the greatest magic would still leave him in need of healing. There was only one that she could try, one that she knew had never been used on anyone besides an elf, and it had clearly been outlawed to be used on _anyone_ unless strictly ordered to by the king.

Thranduil would just have to forgive one more act of insubordination.

She quickly rubbed the mashed up plant in her hands and applied the poultice she had made over the dark and poisoned wound. If she failed, she had no doubt the blond dwarf- Kíli’s brother she presumed from his close watch- would blame her and she would likely be killed on the spot. Already she could see both a desperate pleading and slight mistrust in his eyes, and she did not want to see loathing and grief added to the mix. With that thought lingering in her mind, she began the words that would hopefully save the one she dare called friend… and perhaps more.

“Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin; hon leitho o-ngurth.” _What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared_. It was a call for her life to be shared with his, that he gain time from her immortal one.  This is why it was so sacred a spell to the elven people, as it bonded your soul with another’s- not romantically or emotionally but spiritually. You could feel pain when they did, and should someone you bonded with pass you would feel the ache of loss for centuries. She knew Kíli had a mortal life and that he would be lost, but she was willing to suffer the ache of the bond to see his smile once more.  

As she repeated the words over and over again, she could feel it begin to work. Kíli had calmed, and she looked to his face with hope in her eyes. The words continued as she and he shared a long gaze, his entire being relaxing, eyes wide and gazing in slight disbelief. She offered a smile, eyes soft, though still filled with worry that the spell would backfire having not ever been used on anyone besides elves.

Kíli nodded off as she finished and she too felt the need to close her eyes for a moment, the spell having exhausted her slightly. She muttered a prayer of thanks that it had worked, that he should now heal and survive. However, she would not let herself rest quite yet, not until she knew he was able to wake.

Turning to one of the girls, she asked for some bandages to wrap the wound. The elder, or at least she assumed the girl was older as she was taller, went and fetched what she could find that would work for binding Kíli’s leg.

Gently, Tauriel picked up the leg of the ‘black-haired archer’ and began wrapping it. However, as she was doing so, she noticed with a bit of puzzlement that the dark color was beginning to fade from the wound quicker than she thought possible. Perhaps the spell used would heal him as if he were an elf?

“Tauriel?” A coarse voice spoke quietly as she finished.

How was he already awake? “Shhh…Lie still.” She didn’t want him to injure himself any farther.

His eyes, no longer glassy, were puzzled. Kíli gazed at her for a few moments before shaking his head. He sighed softly, wistfully. “You cannot be her. She is far away.”

The she-elf froze, knowing his words were those of a mind still exhausted from his near death experience. Still, the fevered words of an injured soul often spoke more than the ones whispered midday by those that fancied themselves lovers.

 “She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” His face grew sad, pained. As if reaching for support, the dwarf moved his hands towards hers, lightly brushing his fingertips with hers.  “Do you think she could have loved me? “

Tauriel took in a sharp breath, her eyes growing wide. He… Did he love her already? After the short time in the dungeon where they spoke of their pasts to pass time, had shared stories and reflected on promises of return and promises of loyalty sworn to kings and lords?

Could it be the feelings that were growing inside her would soon match his? That she had acted like this from her heart and not her logic because she loved him as well?

“I think she could.” Her voice was quiet, soft enough his brother and fellows would not hear yet he would.

Kili grinned, eyes shining. “I hope someday she’ll tell me that.” He squeezed her hand then closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

Tauriel let her hand remain in his loose grip for a few moments before getting back to cleaning up from the work she had done.  

She glanced towards the blonde dwarf, whose gaze was locked on his brother’s sleeping form. She gave him a reassuring glance and motioned for him to sit beside his brother. Tension seemed to leave the dwarf’s body, and he went to his brother’s side.

“You have my eternal gratitude.” His words were soft, but she heard them. When she glanced towards him she was met with a soft smile which she returned.

The white-haired dwarf approached her while the dark haired one with the braided mustache stood watch near the door, not trusting that the orcs were truly gone.  He requested she step aside and that they speak for a moment.

Dipping her head, she and the older dwarf stepped into the adjacent room.

“That was mighty impressive, lass.” While his words were praise, they held another tone. “However, don’t think I don’t realize what you just did. That’s the Forbidden, isn’t it?”

Tauriel’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “How do you know of that?”

“Our people were not always on such terms as they are. My father and grandfather were healers who oft worked beside elven healers.  I learned from them… and you just did something that if your king found out would get you killed… Why?”

Tauriel paused, unsure if she could admit to this man what she felt. Could she trust the elder dwarf with something that could bring trouble to Kíli from the others if they knew and cause her scorn? Those thoughts barely filled her mind before she shook them away. Love should not have to hide.

She took a deep breath and spoke. “I care deeply for Kíli, regardless of the ideas of my people and yours. I would not see him die when I could save him and discover if these feelings mean what he seemed to believe they can lead us to.”

“Oh lass…” the dwarf spoke while tugging his beard. “You do not know who he is, do you?”

Her brow quirked. Was he someone important in their world? Kíli had spoken of his past and how he was raised by his mother and uncle, but he had not said anything that would allude to him being significant in their politics.

“He’s one of the princes of Erebor, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield.”

“What?”

She had thought he was just one of their warriors, an archer with skills near as impressive as her own. To hear that he was a prince… it would change everything.

The white-haired dwarf let her process the information, then spoke again. “His brother Fíli, the one in there with him now, is Thorin’s direct heir but after him Kíli’s got the greatest claim.” The dwarf paused and sighed lightly. “I won’t tell you what to do, as I realize we are greatly in your debt for all our lives, but I do want you to keep this in mind before you give the boy too much hope.”

He turned to leave. Tauriel stared after him, letting her thoughts settle. If... well, she would need to speak with Kíli before anything was decided. She would not have him shunned by his king- his uncle- for anything she could prevent. Still, the thought of telling him there was no chance for them to live out their lives together, for her to spend his mortal life by his side and then her to join her brethren in the lands where no one died… it made her heart ache.

Before he was out of sight, Tauriel spoke quietly. “Thank you for telling me this, sir-“

“Óin.” He dipped his head and kept walking, letting her know the conversation was done and not to be acknowledged any farther.

Exiting the room, the redhead turned to the two girls who watched her with curious eyes and to the boy who stood farther away from them, eyes cautious.

“I thank you for your help.” The red-head nodded to the girls with a smile. “You both handled things well.”

The smaller one grinned up at her, eyes wide and seemingly forgotten of the danger they had faced only a little bit ago. “You’re welcome!” The girl stuck out her hand. “My name’s Tilda. I’m not going to be a healer like Sigrid but I do know how to help!”

Tauriel took her hand and shook in, fighting the laughter that threatened to bubble out from her lips. “Well, Tilda, even if you aren’t going to be a healer, you still have a gift of helping others.”

The younger girl beamed up at her and turned to her brother. “Bain, aren’t you going to say hi to the pretty elf who helped us?”

The boy watched her with the same gaze the dwarfs had first sent her way. “And what might the name be of this she-elf who broke into our house with an orc pack on her tail and destroyed our home?”

Tauriel flinched at the boy’s harsh tone. She had not expected such hostility from the youth with the scraggly hair. Before she could reply, however, the elder girl had already turned on her brother.

“Bain!” Sigrid shot the boy a glare. “What would Da’ say if he heard you speak to her in that manner? She saved our lives!”

The boy scowled and crossed his arms, gaze on the floor. “Sorry. You have our family’s thanks for saving my sisters and getting rid of those foul creatures.”

Tauriel just dipped her head. “I too am glad to see the creatures removed from this earth. And,” she gave a tight smile, hoping to appease the boy slightly, “My name is-“

“Tauriel?” Kíli’s voice was heard from the other side of the room.

“Kíli?” The elf spun quickly towards him. “You should be resting.” Her words were calm but her mind was racing. There was no way he should have awoke for at least half an hour…  

Fíli seemed to notice her concern, as he was nervously holding onto his little brother’s hand. Tauriel hoped a small smile would calm him, but he seemed to catch on to the fact she only did so to comfort him as his lips pursed.

“So it wasn’t a dream…” The dwarven archer trailed off, his voice a whisper as his eyes locked with hers. “You really are here…”

“I am.” She replied as he sat up and slowly stretched.

Fíli gave Tauriel a knowing glance as he stood up and motioned the others out of the room. Once they were gone he murmured slightly. “You have my thanks for saving him, but I also know how he feels about you…Do not give him hope where there is none… if you intend only to hurt him in the end, then do not let him believe you care for him. If you care for him as well, I will not interfere.”

With that, the golden-haired prince left his brother to her. Tauriel moved to Kíli’s side, kneeling next to him and taking his hand lightly in hers. “You need to rest…”

“I feel fine.” He brushed off her concern, which made her shake her head. “Tauriel… about what I said earlier-“

She gave him and squeeze of the hand and smiled. “You heard my answer.”

Kíli grinned at her, eyes shining the same way she thought hers must be.

Breaking his gaze she glanced towards his leg, her sense as a healer kicking in. If he had awakened early, then perhaps he would need the bandages changed just as quickly. “May I?”

Kíli looked confused before realizing what she was asking. “Of course. You did just patch me up.”

Gently, she moved towards his bandaged leg, raising her brow quizzically as her hands lightly ran across the covered wound. There was no way…

“Say, Tauriel,” Kíli began, but her thought were focused on his wound. Her fingers quickly began untying the bandages and she heard him question what she was doing, at least she assumed he said something along those lines, her thoughts more focused on the wound.

The bandage fell away, and she drew in a deep breath. Where the wound had recently been, gaping open and discolored, there was now only a scar.

“Impossible… Unless-“ She cut off her words as the realization hit her.

She had saved his life using magic forbidden to all but her kind, sharing a piece of her with him… She had given him half of her immortal years, and in so he had healed with an elapsed time. And if he healed this quickly…Had she given him an immortal life? Given him eternal life, but in so cursed him with having to watch all he loved grow old and die? Surely he would hate her for this, push her away once he realized all he would lose.

“Is everything… wow, look at that! You’ve really got some healing skills don’t you?” Kíli exclaimed as he took a look at his leg. “It looks good as new! Tauriel this is… Tauriel?”

“What have I done?” The elf whispered to herself, hands running idly along the scar.

Kíli drew her from her thoughts by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Is everything alright?” His eyes met hers, emotion so clear in them that she dropped her guard for a moment and let a nervous tear trickle down her face. “Tauriel?”

He cupped her face and she cast her eyes aside. “I… Kíli… I used a healing incantation… you have to believe me I didn’t know…”

"What?" His voice was soft, calming.

"I think I've made you immortal."

 


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli reflects and has much-needed conversations with those he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! This chapter gives Kíli's perspective the spotlight, and the chapters will alternate between the two with each chapter. I know this one feels a little rougher than the last, but it has been nearly four years since I wrote the first chapter, so I'm still getting back into the swing of things and also refamiliarizing myself with elvish. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“I’m…what?”

Kíli’s mind raced through three thoughts.

The first was confusion. Why did she seem so sad about this? Had he not made it clear he loved her, and to spend their time together forever did not seem like something that should cause grief.

The second was a realization. Forever. As in, watch those he loved- Fíli, Uncle Thorin, his mother- grow old around him and die. Bilbo, the rest of the company... everyone he knew would pass on and then he would get to see Fíli’s children, if he chose to have any, grow old and die. He would have to constantly watch as his new generations of family were lost to him, watch as friends grew old while he remained unchanged.

The third, well, it was less of a thought and more of a feeling. “I’m going to be sick.”

Kíli lurched forward, a wave of nausea hitting him. He felt Tauriel reach out and steady him as he emptied his stomach but the words she spoke were lost to him. His mind was spinning, every inch of him trying to process this.   
  
Then, it was as if a heavy silence fell over his mind and blocked out the world so that he could not hear what Tauriel was trying to say, could not focus on anything. It was not quite like being asleep but more like he was not himself, or rather, outside of himself as well. It was a numb feeling, and it made his head throb. Was this perhaps his body reacting to its new immortality?  Was his mind expanding to hold centuries more information?  He would never admit to the nervousness he felt during this, as he was aware of his own emotions while this took place, but it was present.   
  
Right before he blacked out, the dark-haired dwarf managed to give Tauriel a weak smile, and in his disoriented state asked, with as much humor as he could muster, "I didn't grow pointed ears, right?"

* * *

When his eyes fluttered open, it was Fíli whose sight he was greeted with, not his beloved healer. He must have looked puzzled, for his brother chuckled softly.   
  
"Your elf lass is talking with Sigrid and her sister. She didn't run off and leave you to long after her, if that's what you were worried about."  
  
Kíli sat up, wincing slightly as his head throbbed, and noticed that someone had changed him out of his soiled clothes. He really hoped that was Fíli, Óin, or Bofur and not Tauriel. "Very amusing, Fi." Cautiously, he swung his leg down and put light weight on it. His brother watched, and Kíli knew he was ready to come to his aid should he fall. But the leg held up just as well as it appeared, and Kíli took a few steps to loosen up the muscles. He ran a hand along the wound, feeling the hard tissue of the scar, then remained standing, wiggling his toes to help circulation. "How long was I out?"   
  
Fíli sighed. "You were out for a few hours. Uncle's probably reached the mountain by now, and it’s nearly noon." At the thought of their Uncle reaching Erebor, Kíli briefly wished he was there so that when they opened the door at the last light he could revel in the glory that was their once and future home. However, he didn’t dwell on the thought of it long, as his brother’s mood shifted, and his words came out quietly.   
  
"Tauriel... she told me about what might have happened... Ki, do you really think you might be immortal now?"   
  
Kíli paused, his thoughts growing more certain that he had indeed been granted the long lifespans gifted to elves.  "I... I think I am." His thoughts then shifted to Tauriel.  "But Tauriel didn't do it on purpose, Fi. She didn't-"  
  
His brother cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug. "I know, little brother. She and I spoke, and she seemed to be truthful about everything she said. And even if you are immortal, you’re still you... you've just got a bit more life to be you." Pulling back, Kíli met Fíli's gaze as his brother lightly rested his forehead against his, not sure what his brother would say next. "So don't be reckless with it."

Kíli playfully punched his brother’s arm. “Funny.”

The two remained in silence for a moment, then Kíli sighed. “I don’t want to live too much past you, Fi. I always thought we’d grow old together, with me harassing the future king daily.”

If – no, when – his brother ruled the dwarven kingdom, he wanted to be his support system. He wanted to grow old with him and complain about the troublesome youths, as the elder members of their company complained jokingly about them. He wanted to mock his brother as his hair greyed only for Fíli to turn it back onto him when his own hair began to lose its color.

“Hey, don’t dwell on that now. We’ve still got plenty of time left before I’ll let you get all mopey about it.” His brother’s smiled was forced, but Kíli still took comfort in him trying to make things better.  “Now, isn’t there a lady you wish to see?”

Kíli looked towards the door, where the faint sounds of laughter could be heard. “If she’s entertaining the girls, I don’t want to pull her away.” He wanted to see her, wanted to make sure she was not blaming herself for this, but if she was enjoying herself talking with Bard’s children then he wouldn’t pull her from it.

“I’m sure if she knew you were up she’d be here to see you already.” Fíli walked towards the doorway and gave his brother a smirk. “Besides, I already gave her the ‘break my brother’s heart and you’ll be sorry’ talk, so you had better not squander that. I‘m not going to give that to every lass you moon after.”

“Fi…” Kíli groaned.

Fíli paused. “Look, Ki, if she makes you happy, I’m happy for you. I’m not sure I understand your affection for her, and ancestors know what Uncle will say about it, but it’s not every day someone risks their life to track you down and saves you with a healing incantation. So take the time you have here, before we’re reunited with Uncle, to get to know her better. Take these moments, because they might be all you end up with.”

“Well, aren’t you being an optimist,” Kíli replied in good humor, though he let his brother’s words sink in. He had never shared with Tauriel just who he was in regard to his lineage. Yes, he told her he was part of the quest and yes, he spoke of his uncle, but he had never connected them for her, never felt the need. However, he had not considered, then, that these feelings would grow and become genuine, that his heart would feel filled with her.

“One of us has to be a realist sometimes.”

Fíli was nearly out the door when Kíli spoke. “Fi? Can you wait a few minutes before sending her in?”

“Of course.”

About ten seconds after Fíli left the room, Kíli let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the bed. He had nearly died, missed reaching Erebor with the company, and was made immortal by the one he loves. There was still so much about all this he needed to process. Perhaps, though, some of that could wait. When he was alone for a moment, when he could breathe without worry of some task ahead, then he could dwell on everything. Perhaps when the mountain was reclaimed he could truly reflect on what was happening. But as it stood, there were too many outside factors to think about.

He did not blame Tauriel, that was one thing that he already knew he needed to make clear. Had she been the one near death, he would have tried whatever he could to save her. Really, the one good thing to come of this quest so far was his chance to meet her, to have those moments in the cells where they could banter back and forth. Yes, he was a prisoner of her king, but when she was around it was easy for him to forget that, easy to forget much when her hand brush against his or she smiled at something he had said. Easy to fall in love with her so gently and quickly he barely noticed it happening until he already held her in such deep regard that he knew she had found a permanent place in his heart.

Running a hand through his hair so he hopefully did not look a complete mess when Tauriel entered – not that it truly mattered, for she had already seen him in a state near death—Kíli contemplated what to say to her. She had all but confirmed she had grown to love him, but what did this mean for them?

“Kíli, may I come in?” Tauriel’s voice was soft outside the door, muffled slightly.

“Of course.”

As Tauriel entered the room, Kíli grinned. Fíli had said it was nearing noon, but he had not said that there was food, so he was more than pleased to see the plate Tauriel carried for him. He eagerly took it from her and motioned for her to sit beside him on the bed. “Thank you.”

“Fíli told me you’d be hungry.” She sat next to him slowly, as if uncertain about her actions.

Kíli nodded, already raising a forkful of the meal to his lips. “Starving. I could barely keep anything down with that wound making me sick.”

Tauriel let out a little noise of agreement. “It’s not surprising, given the quick work of the poison.” Kíli could feel her eyes on him as he continued to eat, savoring the taste of the food. He almost missed her words, so focused on the meal. “Speaking of, how do you feel? Any nausea, head pain, or chills?”

He could see the concern in her eyes when he glanced towards her. She had healed him, and still she worried about the effects that this could have on him. Kíli was touched by the concern, but did not want her to doubt herself, did not want to worry her. Besides, he was feeling good as new so there really was no cause for concern.

“I’m alright, Tauriel.” Kíli swallowed the food in his mouth and set the near-empty plate of food down, giving her hand a squeeze. “Thanks to you.”

He gave her a gentle grin, hoping that this would be a moment where he could tell her how he felt. He was not afraid of the feelings that filled him, but rather embraced them, and he would do anything to see this through. He was going to speak, to tell her this, but the look on her face made him pause.

Kíli saw hesitation in her action as she pulled her hand from his. “Kíli…”

“Tauriel.”

Tauriel looked towards the door. “Óin told me… about who you are to your people.”

“Oh.” Well, this was not how he wanted to start this conversation. If he had the chance to start with his feelings, had the chance to tell her himself who he was, then perhaps she would not look so dejected as she did at the moment. Kíli let a small moment pass before he continued his words, reaching out to take her hand once more. “Who I am doesn’t change anything, Tauriel. I know how I feel about you, and I won’t let anything stand in the way of that. Not my uncle, not the ideas of my people. I will not let the feelings I have go to waste and leave me wondering what could have been.” He paused as Tauriel turned her gaze back towards him and gave his hand a small squeeze, eyes shining as he knew his were. “You make me feel alive.”

Tauriel’s lips fluttered into the smallest grin, and Kíli took that as a good sign. Pressing his luck just a little, he gently reached out to caress her cheek. “Amrâlimê.”

“I don’t know what that means…” Tauriel trailed off, her breath catching slightly with the tender touch.

Kíli grinned. “I think you do.”

Tauriel seemed relaxed for a moment, but her posture and expression slipped into a more formal state. Her words were quiet when she spoke. “You speak of your people, but I also have a duty to mine. While I do not know how I stand in the eyes of my king at this moment, I am still sworn to service just as you are sworn to help your uncle on the quest.”

“Why should our feelings have to be set aside for that? I can still be a prince, and you can still serve your king. It does not have to be a choice between duty and feelings if we can find a way to make it work, to find a way to make others see what we have is real.”

Tauriel seemed not to hear his interjection as she continued. “And what of the consequences? I have already made you immortal through a spell forbidden to be used on any but an elf and for that alone my king could have my life! Or what if your uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, the soon-to-be king under the mountain whose dislike for elves is well known, thinks me playing tricks on your mind and decides he does not want an elf in his kingdom? There will always be those who refuse to see and for that there will always be consequences. I’ve doomed us both.”

“You have not doomed us, Tauriel. Don’t start blaming yourself for any of this! Without you, I would not be here.” Kíli stood up so he was before her and took both her hands in his. His mind was racing from her revelation that saving him could get her killed. That was something else that would have to be addressed, perhaps when they spoke of his immortality in a deeper conversation. “And yes, I can acknowledge those who may speak against us and try to take drastic actions. But think about the future we can have together. Think about the happiness and the endless years before us. As troubles arise, we can handle them together. Neither of us must do this alone, Tauriel.”  

Tauriel sat for a few moments, and Kíli simply let her think things through. Both had pressed their sides in this, and he knew she’d need time to think. If only the conversation had gone how he wanted it to, with him expressing all this before she had the time to think of the fears and irrationally blame herself. If that had happened, perhaps this would not have turned into what it just had.

After a few moments, Tauriel offered him a small grin. “I see now that you are not just reckless, but stubborn as well.”

“And I see now that you are quite the worrier.” Kíli shot back easily, feeling the tension of the last piece of their conversation leave the room. He was glad that the conversation felt more natural, that it had eased into the type of conversation he was used to having with her. She had yet to say her thoughts on what they had discussed, but from the tone of her voice, he was sure she had seen logic in his points.

Tauriel’s face broke into a slightly wider grin. “Well, then, it’s probably for the best we’re learning these things about each other now, if we are to have ‘endless years’ together, melamin.”

At her words, Kíli broke into a grin. So, she had taken his argument to heart, and decided to use her language to express love as he had with his. “I think I know what that means.”

“I think you do as well.” She let the moment settle before speaking again, and Kíli was glad to just stare into her eyes for a few moments. “Until Erebor is restored, perhaps it would be best to keep this between us and those who already are aware.”

Kíli thought of the rants of his uncle, how often he spoke against elves even when they were providing kindness and how he especially loathed those of the Mirkwood lands. He thought of his mother, who muttered curses and watched elven travelers in the Blue Mountains with cautious eyes. Perhaps restoring Erebor and the trade that could be provided would also improve the relations between elves and dwarfs.

“I can agree to that.” Kíli gave her hands a tight squeeze and then released them. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, moving the plate of almost-finished food further aside. His stomach growled, and Tauriel let out a little laugh.

“Should we head out to the main room, so you can get some more food? You don’t have to stay confined in here now that you’re well-rested and seem to have healed.”

Kíli gave her a mischievous look, seeing an opportunity to let their banter continue as it always had. “Setting me free, dear Captain of the Guard?”

Tauriel just stood and made her way towards the door. “Only because of your good behavior,” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared out the doorway.

Kíli just grinned and followed her out, ready to face whatever life would throw at him. In a few hours, his uncle would be opening up the gate to Erebor and Kíli knew that soon, their home would be restored.

However, in his joy of how today had gone, Kíli forgot one very important detail: the dragon that was about to be disturbed by the small company on the mountain might not be as easily taken care of as the company believed.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug leaves the mountain and Tauriel worries for Bard's children.

As the sun dipped low in the sky, Tauriel felt herself breathing easier than she had earlier, her thoughts relaxing as she let herself rest. She had found it calming to sit in the windowsill, while Kíli and Fíli sat on the floor with the children. Óin and Bofur had taken it upon themselves to clean up Bard’s home as a thanks for allowing them to remain there and they had not accepted the help of anyone else. Tauriel suspected they wanted Kíli, Fíli, and her to get their minds off what had transpired, and she was thankful for their attempts. Candles had to be lit as darkness crept into the home, and soon Tauriel knew, the door to Erebor would be opened by the rest of the dwarven party. While Fíli and Kíli were doing their best to keep that thought from their mind, Tauriel knew it weighed not only on them but Óin and Bofur as well, all wanting to be at their ancestral home. However, they seemed to be doing their best to distract from the fact they were not there, and that was all they could do until they left to join their brethren.

Tauriel could not help the soft smile that graced her lips as Kíli and Fíli recounted their journey so far to Bard’s three children. Even Bain, for as standoffish as he had been thus far, showed a clear interest in the tale. Sigrid, on the other hand, seemed more focused on Fíli himself than the tale he told, though Tauriel knew well the fair-haired prince had not yet noted the young girl’s infatuation with him. Tauriel knew the ways of man, that their hearts could sway between loves, and knew the young girl would easily move past her infatuation once they had parted ways. However, it was sweet to see the way the girl clung to each word, and how her cheeks flushed softly when Fíli’s glance went to her.

However, Tauriel was only vaguely aware of the story the brothers were telling as her mind had wandered to her earlier conversation with Kíli. She had opened her heart even with the fear she felt and felt at ease for it. Their connection was not something she could deny any longer, and while Kíli’s declaration towards her may have been bolder and more passionate than anything she had said, she knew he would not press her for anything deeper than she had already offered. He seemed content just to know she returned his feelings, and she was thankful that he had agreed with her request to hide things. She feared provoking the ire of anyone before whatever may befall them in the time that was to come would only complicate an already delicate situation. She had heard of elves and men falling in love, but an elf and a dwarf was likely something thought impossible.

“—and then, Kíli decided he had to be heroic and took it upon himself to pull the lever that would open the gate and let us pass through even with the threat that surrounded us.” Tauriel was pulled back into the story as Fíli spoke of that. She could not forget the look of pain on Kíli’s face, nor the look of awe he had when he saw her come to his rescue once again. In that moment, looking back on it, she had already known there was something of immeasurable value between them, something she had to fight for.

“What can I say?” Kíli shot a wink to Tauriel. “I had a feeling I’d be safe. Someone seems to be looking out for me.”

Tauriel snorted slightly and surprised herself when she did so. “You were reckless and gambled with your life. Had I not arrived, there would be a much different tale to tell.”

“Is that when he got hurt?” Tilda asked softly. The injury and all the excitement from it had no doubt frightened the child beyond what they could see in her mannerisms and Tauriel did not want her worried. Tauriel already did not miss the girl glancing around her home, and how she had tucked herself closer to her sister as if she were awaiting the calm that had settled to end. She was so young, and no doubt the fear would linger in her young mind for far longer than it should. Children should not have been caught up in this, especially ones so young as Tilda and Bain.

“Aye, but my brother’s elf lass made quick work of the orc as she had the spider when we first met them, and we escaped easily with the elves distracted.” Fíli replied with a quick ease to take the girl’s mind off of that. “We rode the barrels down the river as if they were boats. It made more than one of us motion sick, and though my uncle would never admit it, he was quite green in the face when we finally ended our ride. The mighty Thorin Oakenshield, shaking like a wet dog and looking as green as one who drank curdled milk by mistake. It was quite the sight, until he was back to his usual self and wanted us to get moving as quickly as possible. Your father found us shortly after that, and then you know the rest.”

Tauriel saw a chance to chime in as she knew the children likely still wondered how she had come to find the dwarves if they had escaped. “While the dwarves were making their way down the river, Prince Legolas and I continued to fight off orcs. We captured one for questioning, and when he told me of Kíli’s injury, I knew I could not leave him to suffer from his wound. That is how Legolas and I found our way here, as we tracked them down the river and were quick to draw the conclusion they would head to the nearest place they could seek out aid.”

“That was the elven prince with you?” Sigrid asked, her eyes wide. “Just how many princes have we had in our home?”

Fíli laughed, and Tauriel was quick to note the flush in Sigrid’s cheeks. “Well, there’s me and my brother, Legolas, technically our uncle… You must have some sort of magnetism for royalty. Next thing you know, you’ll find out you’re a princess.”

“You are too kind to think that a possibility,” Sigrid looked positively smitten, and Tauriel glanced to see if Kíli noticed the girl’s affection for the fair-haired prince, though he seemed as oblivious as his brother.

Tilda beamed. “If I were a princess, I’d host parties where everyone could have as much food as they wanted and sing and dance to their heart's content.”

“I would be honored to attend such a party,” Kíli replied to the girl with a smile.

Tauriel saw Bain shift slightly and noticed he was trying to hide a smile of his own. The boy seemed to warm up to them as he saw his sisters enjoying their company. She did not miss the wary glance he still sent her way, though she did not blame him for his concern. A lone elf, choosing to spend her time amongst dwarves and men might put anyone ill at ease, as it was not done.

Tauriel was about to speak when a hideous noise filled the air and the house shook.

“Wh-what was that?” Sigrid asked, standing quickly and clutching her sister to her side.

Tauriel quickly opened the door to the small home and stepped outside, her eyes going to the mountain. The dragon… all knew of the dragon that resided there. Should it leave the mountain, this would be its first target.

Kíli was by her side quickly, and she could see he had reached the same conclusion. “Bain, find your father. Should Smaug leave the mountain, the people will need to evacuate and if the guards have him locked up as you told us, he’ll need someone to let him out. I trust you know where he’d be held?”

The boy nodded and set off as more and more people seemed to be leaving their home to look at the mountain. Tauriel was not keen on Kíli sending the boy off alone, but there was little she could say now that he was already on his way. She had not met his father, but Fíli had filled her in on how he had first helped them into the city but then had spoken out against the company going to the mountain and had been taken into custody because of it. He sounded like a good man, and Tauriel could only hope that Bain would move quickly and not run into any trouble.

Tauriel felt a small squeeze of her hand as Kíli took it in his. When she looked to him he gave her a small smile, then quickly moved back inside as he spoke. “I’ll see what I can get packed up in here. Can you get a boat prepared should we need to leave?”

“Of course.”

She made her way to the dock where a small boat was tied. There were nets and other fishing gear filling up much of the space, and she quickly removed all but what was necessary for the boat to function. Luckily, it looked sturdy enough to hold everyone it would need to, even if the fit might be a bit tight. Others seemed to have the same idea, as she saw boats begin to set out for shore, not wanting to risk a dragon’s fire.

Óin made his way down to the dock where she stood and Tauriel saw the look on the healer’s face. He was worried, likely thinking of those within the mountain and what may befall them. She had little doubt he had family on the quest, as there seemed to be a relation among many of them from what she understood.  Another roar shook the town, and Tauriel caught the slightest glimmer of tears in the older dwarf’s eyes, though she was wise enough not to comment on it or acknowledge in any way that she saw them. Dwarves were a prideful folk, she knew, and she doubted this was a moment she was meant to witness. Instead, she continued to move around items and feign her ignorance of the emotions plaguing the dwarven healer.

“We should head out now before the waterways get too crowded.” Fíli spoke as he and the others crowded on the dock. Tauriel got to quick work as Kíli handed her packs of food and other necessities, packing it into the boat so it would take up as little space as possible.

Sigrid shook her head. “I’ll not leave without Da’ and Bain.”

“You’ll not have to wait long.” A voice unfamiliar to Tauriel spoke, though she saw the two girls grin.

“Da’!”

Bain came onto the dock followed by a man who had to be Bard. He looked worn and held masked fear in his features, but there was also relief at seeing his daughters. He pressed quick kisses to both their foreheads, then turned towards Tauriel. “I thank you for helping out my family.”

“I thank you for welcoming the dwarves into your home in their time of need.” Tauriel dipped her head towards him. Had he not allowed Kíli to rest at his home, Tauriel likely would have been too late to save him, as he would have had to be carried and move around more, and as such the poison would have coursed through his veins more rapidly than it had.

The man raised his brow at that but did not press the issue, as much as Tauriel could tell he wanted to. If she had been him, she would have been surprised by her words. Instead, he turned toward Kíli and Fíli. “You should set out now if you want to avoid the flames. Smaug will be upon Lake-town soon, make no mistake of that.” Placing a hand on Sigrid’s shoulder, he gently pushed his daughter towards the boat. “Sigrid, you, Bain, and Tilda should go with them.”

“But-“ Tauriel saw the fear on the face of his eldest as she spoke.

Bard shook his head. “I’ll stay behind. I know where the black arrow is, and I’ll fire it off if needed.”

“That’s suicide!” Bain spoke, turning to his father. “You can’t expect to get out of that unscathed.”

Bard did not respond, and Tauriel could see that he had, in fact, intended to sacrifice himself should the need arise. Bain began to speak again, but before he could get a word out, the ground shook as a roar echoed out, louder than it had before. Tauriel gasped as she saw dragon’s approach, a mere speck in the distance now, though that would quickly change.

 “I trust you can see my children off safely?” Bard spoke, and it was Fíli who nodded, the first to pull his eyes from the mountain. Tauriel continued to keep her eyes locked on the growing figure of Smaug, trying to judge how much time they would have to make it to shore. She feared they would not be out of Lake-town before the dragon arrived, especially if the dragon continued moving at the pace it was.

“Da’ please don’t do this!” Sigrid pleaded, as Tilda let tears stream down her face.

Bard pressed another kiss to both their foreheads. “I’ll see you on the shore. Be safe.”

Tilda held onto him and likely would not have let go had Kíli not moved beside her and spoke quietly. Tauriel did not hear what was said, but Tilda nodded and moved to get into the boat. Fíli held out his hand to Sigrid, and though the girl was reluctant she took his hand and got in. Once everyone was on the boat, Bard helped push them off.

Tauriel felt fear, but her main concern was the children before her. The three had already been through quite an ordeal and now their father was risking his life to try and buy them time. Tilda was shaking in her sister’s arms, and while Fíli did his best to soothe them with stories, the girls were clearly distraught. Bain, on the other hand, seemed zoned out and in thought.

Kíli took her hand in his as they floated down the waterways, Fíli and Bofur guiding the boat while Óin sat at the rear of the boat to hold the supplies. His voice was low when he spoke, quiet enough that the children could not hear his words. “Should the worst befall their father, I want to see to their wellbeing.”

“I do too.” Tauriel replied just as quietly. She knew what it was like to be an orphan, to see your parent one moment and not know it would be the last. While it had been centuries since her own parents had passed on and Thranduil had taken her in, she could still feel the ache of the loss. Her mother, with dark hair and eyes like a forest and her father with the same fiery hair she had… “If they need someone, I will stay to take care of them.”

They floated only for a small way before they were nearly run down by another boat. Fíli muttered a curse he and Bofur moved to steady the ship. It took only those few seconds for Tauriel to notice Bain begin to move, and with a jolt she realized what the boy was about to do a moment too late.

“Bain!” She called out as the boy jumped from the boat, and his sisters let out similar cries. However, they could not stop for him, for at that movement Tauriel could hear the loud beating of wings.

The glow of fire and smell of smoke filled the air as Smaug released his first breath against Lake-town. While the area hit by the dragon's harsh flames was far from them, Tauriel shuddered as the heat was felt and screams echoed in the air. Kíli clutched her hand tighter, and Tauriel was grateful for the added comfort of his touch at that moment. The fear in her mind could not press forward, not when she needed to focus and make sure she could protect the children in her charge. She had faced many foes in her lifetime, but never one as fierce as a dragon.

Fíli and Bofur continued to guide them towards the shore, changing direction as needed to avoid Smaug’s flames. Once they were outside of Lake-town, Tauriel let herself breathe a small sigh of relief, though she knew they were far from okay so long as Smaug remained living. It would take a miracle for him to fall, and she feared for Bain and Bard.

Glancing to the girls, Tauriel saw the tears on their faces and knew that they feared the worst. She could see terror in their eyes, and Sigrid had leaned against Fíli as if seeking him out for some form of support as she cradled her sister tight. Stories would not help, not in this moment. Silence, however, was not ideal either. They needed something to distract them, something to help ease their minds.

Kíli began to hum then, a sound that was soothing and soft. The melody was unknown to Tauriel, so if there were words to go with it she could not say, but Bofur, Óin, and Fíli soon joined in. As they watched the flames consume Lake-town, Tauriel could only beg the Valar that Bard and Bain would be spared, that somehow the impossible would be made possible. Sigrid and Tilda had turned to look back at Lake-town as the dwarves hummed, the girls likely hoping for some sort of sign their father and brother were okay. Boats still left the scene where they could, so there was still a chance, a slim one at the very least, that they would make it out alive.

A hideous cry rang out through the air and Tauriel watched as Smaug flew up higher and higher, only to come crashing down and fall into the lake, crushing numerous buildings beneath him. The dragon remained still, and Tauriel held her breath until they had watched the dragon lay unmoving for minutes.

Bard and Bain had done it, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! One more chapter down! Things are really going to start shaking up from film/book canon here, so be ready for that. Also, Sigrid's crush on Fíli is just one-sided right now. I'm not sure if it will be anything more than that, and if it were it would have to be well into the future of the story, like years down the line. I guess I'll see where the story takes it, seeing as I've been rewriting things as I go. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments! Sorry I didn't have a chance to reply to the ones on Chapter 2 - I'll be better about replying on this chapter :)


	4. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many unexpected things await them when they reach the shore. Kíli makes a vow while simultaneously breaking a promise.

Kíli had expected more of a panic when they neared the shores, but it seemed that silence was to be what welcomed them.

Silence, that is, and an elven regiment with supplies. 

As they grew closer, Kíli could make out tall figures approaching the docking boats, handing out blankets and cups and carrying the wounded to the tents where healer likely waited. The pale hues of dawn were creeping out, and the two girls in their charge had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Kíli spared a glance out to the waves, hoping that he would be able to spot their father or brother but in the chaos that was this disaster, it was hard for him to make out anyone. He glanced to Bofur and Fíli, who were watching the unexpected elves with mild suspicion. Tauriel, too, seemed to stare at those offering aid with a bit of uncertainty.

The people of Lake-town were gazing with fear at their ruined homes, still smoldering in the distance, though none seemed able to speak. It was a heavy grief, and Kíli noticed there were some people weeping, clinging to bodies that had long gone still. When they reached the shore, he’d try to shelter the girls from that best he could.

Tauriel jumped from the boat when the water grew shallow and began to pull them ashore, Fíli and Bofur still guiding them as best they could. When the water grew a tad shallower, Kíli jumped in after her, knowing it would be a task to pull in a ship with five still remaining on it. The two of them got the boat onto shore and found a spot to tie the rope off.

“Are you alright?” He asked her softly as she methodically knotted the rope of the boat.

Tauriel nodded. “I will be fine. It’s the children I worry about and those of your company who were within the mountain. Are you alright?”

“I am, and I know Uncle and the others are fine, I’m sure of it.” He said it to reassure himself, though he had thought of little else once the girls were clear of danger and he knew they’d reach the shore safely. “Bilbo, our resident thief, seems to be a good-luck charm.”

Kíli saw her hand move towards his, but Tauriel stopped suddenly. There was an elf moving towards them and, from Tauriel’s reaction, he realized their company was being approached by someone she may know. Kíli knew her fears, knew that her actions would have some form of consequence, but for those of her kingdom, to be here on the shore as if awaiting them, what did that mean? He would have said something to reassure her, but worried being overheard by someone who should not know.

 “Tauriel?” The elf spoke quietly and quickly, as if frightened.

“Olnith?”

The dark-haired elf shook her head. “You should not be here.”

“Why? What’s happened?” Kíli spoke without thought, and the elf’s eyes moved to him.

“Who are you that I should answer?”

That stung, though Kíli shot an answer back quickly. “Prince Kíli, son of Víli, and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield of the line of Durin. Third in line for the crown and the one in charge of this company of dwarves, Tauriel, and the two girls with us.”

Fíli would have to forgive him for acting as if he were the highest ranking one there, but he did not want to drag his brother into whatever mess this was about to become, especially since he felt his outburst may have just made things worse, if Tauriel’s look was anything to go off of. Or her look could be from him claiming to be in charge of her, when he would never assume her to be working on anything but her own desire to help them, under no obligation. Perhaps this was one of those reckless moments that, looking back on it many years from now, would endear him more to her. Or still serve to get him scolded. In his experience, that was more likely.

The elf before him studied his face as if there were something she was seeking out in it. Then, with a quick movement, stood to full attention. “You will come with me. Both of you.”

Kíli narrowed his eyes and would have spoken but stopped as another elf came into view, speaking quickly in elvish. Tauriel seemed to be listening intently, and he wished he knew what the discussion was about, for her eyes grew stormy. He had seen her prepared to face down orcs with the heat of battle in her eyes, but this was far different. This was a look he knew he never wanted to see directed his way.

“Echadron.” Tauriel finally chimed in, her voice holding an edge that seemed as sharp as steel. “Prince Kíli and I will go with you to Thranduil’s tent, but first we must see to the care of the children placed in our charge by Bard, the man of Lake-town who shot down the dragon. You will not need to use force to make us go with you. If you find it agreeable, please allow us half an hour under the watch of Olnith to settle in the children and help them look for family and then we will go before Thranduil.”

Kíli was not sure the terms were agreeable with him, as he really did not wish to see Thranduil under any sort of circumstance, but from the way Tauriel seemed to be stretched like a taut-strung bow, he knew that her words had been her hope of getting the two of them out of what may have been a worse situation.

Echadron looked at the sleeping children and then motioned towards Bofur, Oin, and Fíli. “And those dwarves?”

“Just members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Tauriel replied quickly. “Left to see to their prince recovering from an injury. I ask you leave them and the children be once we have willing come with you.”

The second elf locked eyes with Kíli for a few moments, brow furrowed. Unsure of what the elf wanted, Kíli nodded as if to confirm Tauriel’s words.

 “You have twenty minutes and I will alert Thranduil of your presence. Should he demand your attention sooner, you had best come.” Echadron held Kíli’s gaze for a few more moments before he turned to Tauriel once more. “Avof nathlad 'werth min daur vîn.”

Tauriel flinched at those words, and Kíli wanted nothing more than to take her hand in his. He may not have understood what those words meant, but he knew the unpleasant tone behind them well enough.

When Echadron had left, Kíli noticed both Tauriel and Olnith relax slightly.

“Well, he is _quite_ the charmer, isn’t he?” Fíli spoke in his usual upbeat way, though Kíli could hear the underlying tone of worry in his voice. “What did he want with you and our elven friend, Prince Kíli?”

Oh, Fíli was not going to let him live that down, was he? From the look in his brother’s eye, he knew that was about to become something he teased him on almost as tirelessly as he would tease him about Tauriel.

“He wanted to see why there was one amongst your party who magic lingered on.” Olnith spoke, and Kíli was grateful for it as he truly did not know what the elves wanted. “He also spotted Tauriel and much of what he said was... well, that is no concern to you, dwarf. It falls under the jurisdiction of our king.” The elf’s eyes went back to Tauriel, and there was genuine concern in her tone when she next spoke. “Why, mellon, are you among the company of Thorin Oakenshield?”

“Why are you here on the shores?” Tauriel asked in return, and Kíli knew she was trying to divert attention away from questions surrounding the company.

Olnith’s voice was surprisingly soft when she next spoke. “Our king is not without a heart, you of all should know that, and you also know what he has faced. He would not see these people suffer when he realized what Thorin intended to release upon the world by entering that mountain and thus he brought us here, ready to face the beast if we had to. Did you think we would not face it, knowing our prince was in the line of fire? Legolas met us on the way here, and yet we still pressed on to offer aid.”

Watching her expression, Kíli knew there was something in those words that soothed Tauriel slightly. She seemed lost in thought, and Kíli knew she was trying to figure out what to say. Tauriel’s reply was non-existent, however, as Tilda woke then. “Da’?”

Kíli was by the girl’s side in an instant, doing his best to block her from seeing what was happening with those around them. He was quite aware of the quick brush of Tauriel’s hand against his as she too moved toward the girl. As the elf watching over them did not seem to notice it, Kíli smiled softly to himself and savored the small interaction. “And how are you this morning, fair Tilda?”

The girl blinked up at him. “Hungry. Have you found Da’ yet? Or Bain?”

“Not yet, but we will keep our eyes and ears open for news.” Tauriel handed the girl a cup that must have been provided by one of the numerous elves.

Tilda sniffed the cup, her face breaking into a small grin. “Spiced apple juice!”

Apple juice… Kíli’s stomach rolled at the thought of apples, the barrels the company had stolen out in smelling of apples. Perhaps someday he could enjoy apples again, but that smell mixed in with thoughts of his injury would make that day far into the future. He watched as Tilda happily finished her drink and handed the cup away.

“Can we go look for Da’ now?”

“Well, we can certainly get you out of that boat and go from there.” Kíli offered her his hand to help her out. He knew she was nervous when he felt the tremor of her hands, and how her eyes were darting back towards the remains of her home. He hoped he could get her calmed and distract her, if only until they discovered what had become of her brother and father. Tilda made it out of the boat though it swayed slightly as hopped out, waking her sister in the process. Sigrid jumped awake, tremoring slightly and reaching out for the nearest item to grab onto to steady herself, which happened to be Fíli. Kíli shook his head at the girl, who seemed to flush quite often, and helped her out of the boat once she had righted herself. With the two girls on shore, Kíli realized it would be harder to shelter them from seeing everything, given his height.

However, the girls seemed numb to it all, looking instead between the shore and the new elf that was lingering to watch and make sure that he and Tauriel did not try to flee. Tilda smiled at the elf, and Kíli felt a pang of anger when the elf’s eyes just seemed to skip over the girl and not return her smile. Tilda, however, did not look too disheartened at the rejection of Olnith, as Tauriel crouched beside her and whispered something that made the girl grin.

Looking at Tauriel in that moment, grinning with the small girl who looked up at her with stars in her eyes, Kíli knew that he could never love anyone but her. She was fierce, yet soft, and when she smiled—Mahal, that smile—he could not help but feel as if he were the luckiest dwarf to ever exist. He would have forever –forever, which still felt odd to him, still hard to wrap his mind around—with her.

"Bain!" Sigrid shouted, and Kíli was drawn from his thoughts. He followed her gaze to where her brother was just down the shore, lugging a boat behind him. He could make out a figure resting in, and he felt tension he did not realize he was holding release as Bard came into view. "Da'!"

"It’s the dragon slayer!"

"Bard!"

"King Bard!"

"Bard the slayer of beasts!"

Shouts echoed as those who survived the destruction moved toward the boat where Bard remained seated.

“Give him room!” Bain shouted, though the boy’s cries were ignored. Sharing a glance with those in his company and Olnith, Kíli and the rest pushed their way through the crowds, serving not only as a way to clear a quick path for Sigrid and Tilda to reach their family but also as a line of defense to give the family a moment of peace. Bain, Kíli was pleased to note, looked relatively unscathed.

Bard, however, looked rough, to put in nicely. His face and other pieces of exposed skin were blistered from heat, but he still grinned widely as his two girls dove into his arms, even if there was a nearly hidden wince in each move. The open wound on his leg, however, was what worried Kíli. Though, with so many elves around it was likely it would be seen to. Bard was, after all, a hero now.

Olnith pushed her way towards the boat now containing the family and handed a small salve. “For the burns, Great Dragonslayer.”

“My thanks.” If Bard was surprised by the elves on the shore, he was hiding it well.

As the family spent a precious few moments reveling in the fact they had all survived, Kíli scanned the crowd of men, women, and children that surrounded the boat. Many of these people had been the same that cheered on his uncle, and they likely could be easily swayed to turn against him if the wrong attitude was presented. So, he just gave Fíli a grin before the two of them began their little campaign of sorts. It was something they had done in their youth, a whisper train of sorts to turn favor when needed. It had helped trade negotiations so surely it could help keep both Bard and their uncle in a favorable light.

“I saw him take the shot myself! Never a greater Bowman out there!” Kíli said, in a pitched voice, his own mouth hidden by his hand so that it could not be immediately clear to anyone looking at him that it was his words.

“A champion alright! A welcome ally of Erebor!” That was Fíli’s voice, sounding more like an old man than his usual tone.

The two kept up their little whisper train and were thrilled when Tauriel joined in as well. Soon there were murmurs about how Bard had the support of the King of the Mountain—and his gold—and those gathered seemed to take a few moments before they had all but officially declared him king and seemed to have forgotten just who had released the dragon, speaking readily of an alliance with Erebor. As for Bard, he had now gotten out of the boat, limping something fierce but holding his head high.

“We need to find shelter, and make sure everyone is accounted for. See to the wounded, elderly, and children.” Bard’s voice rang out. He then dropped his voice so that the small company around him could only hear his words. “Are we to be guests of the Greenwood, or should we find a place to settle on our own?”

“Dale.” Fíli voiced quietly. “You could make for Dale, and if the winter grows harsh shelter in the mountains. I will swear it as heir to the line of Durin.”

Kíli was glad Olnith had not heard his brother’s words since he still had to appear in charge of the company. From the look Fíli not-so-subtly sent him after Bard had shook his hand, he knew his brother was still fixated on his earlier claim where he used his title. However, before Kíli could give him a proper response, Olnith addressed him. “You and Tauriel must make haste to the king’s tent. Your time is nearly up.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Kíli replied with ease, though there was an uncertainty in his heart. “Fi, Tauriel and I will be along shortly. Can you see to having everything in place for our company to travel to the mountain?”

“Of course, Prince Kíli.” Fíli shot back quickly.

As they were walking away, Kíli heard his brother make some comment about how Tilda and Sigrid may actually now be princesses, and he heard the eldest girl give a little embarrassed squeak. Really, that girl seemed to get flustered much too easily. She’d need to grow a stronger backbone if her father did end up as leader of Dale.

“You will have to leave your weapons with me.” Olnith stated as they approached the king's tent, and Kíli obliged as well as he could. The small dagger in his boot did not leave his person if he could help it, and should things go poorly…

Echadron gave them a sharp glare as they entered the tent, but he did not speak, just glared daggers at them as discarded their weapons at Olnith's feet.

“You disregarded orders, Tauriel.” Thranduil spoke as they entered the tent. Kíli noticed the way the elf sat, posture relaxed and almost dismissive, an air of disappointment surrounding him as he reclined in a large chair near a table. There was a glass of wine in the elven king’s hand and an empty chair beside him that Kíli knew neither he nor Tauriel would be invited to use.

“Goheno nin, Hîr vuin.” Tauriel bowed slightly and had Kíli not come to know her mannerisms as he had –really, he did not spend _all_ his time in the dungeons watching her as Fíli might jest but he had figured out much about her in that time—he would have thought her the picture of composure. But there was an unease in her, as he had expected. There was an unease in him too.

Thranduil swirled the cup in his hand. “Your apologies fall on unforgiving ears, Tauriel. You left the kingdom on a whim to track down one dwarf, having my son follow after you like some besotted puppy. You disregarded your post, disregarded my rules, and in a way disregarded me." There was something almost vulnerable in his voice, but it was gone as quickly as it came and Kíli thought he may have imagined it. "Where has this recklessness and temperament come from, Tauriel? Do you not see your role in the destruction that befell these men? You have always been a fierce fighter ever since you could hold a bow and blade in your hands, but you knew your place and were thankful to even have it. Are the habits of reckless beings rubbing off on you? Acting as foolish as any dwarf... and now I sense lingering magic on the dwarf at your side, the one I expected to hear had fallen. I cannot help but wonder just _what_ you used to heal him, if you have disregarded a sacred secret of our people. You know the penalty for these actions, do you not? Tell me, have you weighed them alongside what you have done? Have you found your actions worthy of the price you would have to pay?”

His tone made Kíli flinch, venom in Thranduil's words that stung to hear directed at the one he loved. 

Tauriel looked more defeated than he had seen her look before, but there was also something in her eyes that told him she was about to speak to her king and say what she did, accept the punishment her king would give her. He knew, then, that he could not let her because he was afraid of losing her. She had no one to claim her, no family to keep those who would harm her safe. Perhaps amongst elves it was different, but from the customs he knew no action could be taken against a woman claimed into a noble family unless she were to commit a high crime against someone. Tauriel’s actions were not a grave offense as far he as could tell as Thranduil seemed more personally offended more than anything, just her acting out of the desire to do what was right over what was ordered, and Kíli would not let her suffer for it. He said he would face the consequences with her, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

This was probably going to get him in quite a bit of trouble with Tauriel, if they managed to make it through this meeting, but he had to try for he could not bear the thought that Thranduil would harm Tauriel for her actions. A lie and a half-truth would have to do, for now at least. It would be going against Tauriel’s wish to hide their relationship, and he knew that breaking his promise to her may be an unforgivable act in her eyes as it would in the eyes of many. Should she wish to part from him for the offense, he would understand and accept the heartache that would come with her rejection. But now, in the moment, he could not stand to hear her berated so.

“You are mistaken. Tauriel’s healing only served to aide what my own healer, Oin, had already done. He was trained under one who worked with elves and provided Athelas to me as soon as I was injured. We dwarrow do not fall so easily to poisons and maladies as other races, so when your son and Guard Captain arrived, I was already well on my way to recovery. However, upon seeing Tauriel again, my heart awoke.” Tauriel breathed in sharply at that, and he was well aware that it was not out of her being flattered by his words but instead fearful of what those words would provoke in her King. “I am sure you know the concept of a dwarrow’s One, yes?”

The look on Thranduil’s face was hard to read but the elf just nodded, not stopping his words but letting him continue. If Kíli had to guess, the elven lord was humoring him for this moment. If Thranduil did not kill him for his actions and they somehow managed to get out of here, then he would most certainly face the wrath of his uncle if he ever learned of this conversation.

Kíli sent a small glace to Tauriel, hoping she could read his apology for the words he was about to say. In here came the half-truth, for what he would now be admitting was truthful though he had yet to say it to the one that needed hear it and to know of it. “Well, Tauriel is my One and that is the magic you are feeling. I have pledged my hearth and home, my forge and steel, to her. Akrâg and Amnâs. I have claimed her as my intended, placing all the rights of one in the noble house of Durin on her. Should any harm befall her, it will be within the right of any of the company following my uncle to challenge the one who harmed her to combat as they are now kin to her. Should death befall her, they who slay her will be charged with High Treason against the crown.” Kíli had grown bolder as he spoke, and his eyes flashed as he spoke. “That would include you, Thranduil.”

Thranduil looked at him for a few moments before mirth became clear on his face. Kíli saw his shoulders shake, and then the elf could not seem to help the laughter that bubbled from his lips. Well, that was certainly unexpected. Kíli would have let himself be offended at the fact Thranduil was likely laughing at him, or at the notion of a relationship between him and Tauriel, but perhaps his reckless admission had worked in their favor in some way, had completely thrown Thranduil from whatever he had expected of this talk. Instead of taking offense –or, at least, showing offense—he just continued to stare down Thranduil.

However, he could not help it when his eyes went to Tauriel, and he noticed her cheeks were near as red as her hair. She did not look angry, however, which he was going to take as a good sign. In fact, she had slowly reached out to link her pinky with his, and Kíli was thankful there had not been a rejection from her yet. Perhaps he had done well?

“Kíli, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, you have much to learn of diplomacy and of lying to elves. I know the magic she used, have felt it used by my own hands and felt the loss that comes with it. However, it seems to have not had any effect on you save a trace of magic that would linger... Nevertheless, I should carry out what is expected of me." Kíli's hand twitched, ready to grab the dagger he had hidden still, but something in Thranduil's tone told him the elf king was not done with his words. He would stay his blade for now. "But, you are not the first to come in here on Tauriel’s behalf. My son’s speech was not so passioned, but he did tell me if I harmed a hair on the head of his muinthel that I would never see him again. For my son’s sake more so than the sake of the line of Durin, I will not see Tauriel executed for her crimes, though it cannot go without some consequence. Perhaps, as you have claimed her, I can let her tie to you and banishment from Greenwood be punishment enough, as she has already given herself a death sentence by choosing to remain by your side. Then Legolas can let me rest on the subject and hopefully, he will lose the rebellious streak he’s developed by spending too much time at the side of lowly Guard Captain.”

“Where is Legolas?” Tauriel asked quietly, her face still a burning red, and Kíli knew he should not feel jealous at her concern but it flared in him nonetheless. The jealousy was a welcome change from the desire he had to punch Thranduil in his face for insulting Tauriel and insinuating he would be her death, though he did not like that emotion either. Now that he had spoken aloud his intent for her, he could feel the bond he claimed forming, and his need for her to accept it grow as well. "Is he unharmed?"

"He has no more injuries than would be expected facing Orcs alone while you spent your time healing your dwarf. A few bruises, nothing more." Thranduil was now before them both, looking rather bored of the situation now that he had gotten his laughter out, a burst of laughter which Kíli was still startled by. He too studied Kíli's face -which he was growing rather sick of strange elves doing- before speaking. “He’s preparing to take a party to remove some Orcs that need to be cleared out of the area. He should have little trouble as I know the Orcs will be quite thrown off now that Bolg is defeated and I have little doubt my son will return victorious.”

“Bolg is dead?”

Kíli and Tauriel spoke at the same time. Now, that was an unexpected development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr (username is the same as my old one -anythingdownmytrousers- I changed it up a bit since I had a scandalized family member comment on even after I made it clear it was one of Kíli's lines from the film), you might have seen that I was tempted to write a scene from this chapter in another PoV. That would have been Thranduil's, as there's been a huge misunderstanding about Kíli's vows and what they mean (which explains why Tauriel would be so red) and I can easily see how that scene would go from his perspective. That will all be explained in the next chapter, however, when Tauriel and Kíli finally talk about some cultural differences so I didn't find it right to write that scene from King Thranduil's perspective yet (it may come as a bonus chapter). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and my attempts at Sindarin and Khuzdul)! 
> 
> Translations (please let me know if I could translate these better or if I have anything drastically wrong- It's been a long time since I studied either language and while I'm trying to re-teach myself, I've had to rely on Google more than I'd care to admit):  
> Avof nathlad 'werth min daur vîn - We do not let traitors in our forest.  
> Mellon - friend  
> Goheno nin, Hîr vuin - my apologies, my lord  
> Akrâg. Amnâs - Honor, Loyalty  
> muinthel - sister
> 
> For this fic, "dwarrow" is used by Kíli during his explanation as it is tied so closely to his culture that in his desire to see Tauriel protected he slips into saying it without really thinking (normally, it would only be used amongst the dwarven people) and this is also why he slips into Khuzdul when making his vow.


	5. Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel and Kíli learn about the differences in their cultures. An exchange is made.

The entire time Tauriel was in Thranduil’s tent, she tried her best to hide her flush and her gaze from her now former king. He had explained to them how Legolas had defeated Bolg after following him out of Lake-town and how he had extracted information from the orc before slitting his throat. However, when she had asked him for more information on what Legolas had learned, Thranduil had told her to speak with Legolas on the topic, as he had yet to set out.

“Oh, and when you set up your camp, for I doubt you are leaving for the mountain today, make sure to keep it on the outskirt of where we’re set up, would you?” Thranduil’s voice held a mocking humor Tauriel was quite familiar with as they exited the tents.

“Trust me, I don’t want my tent near his,” Kíli muttered, and Tauriel would have given him a reply had she not noticed the eyes of Olnith and Echadron on her, looking as scandalized as one could when trying to look as if one had not overheard something they were not supposed to. Tauriel just kept her gaze as neutral as she could manage while she gathered up her weapons, though she knew that Kíli’s declaration would be spread among those of her former kingdom quickly, perhaps even more quickly than news of her banishment.

“So, we should let my brother know we’re fine and check in with Bard’s family,” Kíli spoke quietly, and Tauriel was certain he had noticed the looks that were sent their direction, though he likely believed the looks to be about her banishment. “We could go talk to Legolas after that, though, if you wish.”

Tauriel nodded but put out his arm to stop Kíli from setting off towards where they had last seen Fíli and the others. Sending him as much of a pointed glance as she could muster, she tilted her head down towards the distant shore and set off there. This conversation she needed to have with him would need to take place away from those who would listen, as it would do no good for any of their words to be overheard and contradict what Thranduil and likely half of the camp now thought, as there were, apparently, quite a few cultural differences they needed to discuss. Did he not realize the reason of Thranduil’s laughter? With those vows he said…

“Shall I take to calling you my firemoon, with your cheeks so red?” Kíli laughed lightly as she stopped, and she was thankful at his attempt to diffuse the situation. “Why is it that you still flush so deeply?”

Where should she begin? Perhaps asking him what those vows meant to his people in terms of courtship and marriage would be best, and to find out what he meant when he called her his One. “Kíli, what is a One?”

“Ah, that.” He took her hand, and Tauriel found it in her to meet his gaze when he spoke even though she wanted to look anywhere else simply due to her embarrassment. “It’s a bit hard to explain and put into words that someone outside dwarven culture might understand but I’ll try my best. A One is the being who your heart beats for, who you would have by your side for the rest of your life. Not all feel the pull of their One, in fact, there are many who never feel a pull, and not all act on it. Many choose to focus on their craft and harden their heart to it, especially if their One has already chosen craft or has made clear their intentions to remain unwed. However, once you’ve accepted your One, they become your only love and you cannot love another. If you were to reject someone after they had declared you, they would not love again though your heart could still stir at a later time.”

Tauriel was uncertain if she understood. It was something that seemed foreign to her, though there were many practices she did not know, only heard of. She had not traveled out of the Greenwood once she was taken in by Thranduil, and as such knew little but the ways of elves. “So, if you ignore the call of your One, eventually the call will go away and in those instances, it may later return, but if you declare someone your One and are rejected you can never feel the call again though they that rejected you still could?”

 “In the loosest of terms, yes. It can be a bit more complicated than that in some situations but those are rare ones.” Kíli held her hand a bit more tightly in his, and Tauriel could see the nervousness in his eyes. “Can elves have multiple loves? Could you love one at the same time as loving another?”

“Not romantically or sexually at the same time. We can love someone romantically and go our separate ways after a time with the ability to love another easily should the feelings come, but I have not heard of elves who love more than one at a time, like some men do. However, once a marriage has happened, we can only love the one we’ve wed and will for the rest of our days.” Tauriel’s flush came back even deeper at that, and she wished she could hide it. It would not be so hard for her to share this if he had not made that declaration in front of Thranduil, and if she had ever known feelings beyond a romantic tug. “And of the words you said, claiming me as one of your line?”

Kíli grinned at her, though he looked confused. “What is there to understand? Or is that not common practice amongst courtship in elven culture?”

Tauriel felt herself relax slightly, though it did little to ease the fact words had been spoken in front of Thranduil. Reckless, her dwarf. He was reckless. Her voice was slow and awkward when she spoke the next part, and she could only hope Kíli understood. “In elven courtship, there is little shared with anyone outside the couple in regards to their future. A couple may exchange gifts or rings before a family member if they desire it or tell someone of their intent, but that is up to them just as some may host a celebration to mark it. However, the marriage itself is a very private affair. Vows such as the ones you said would be shared only among the couple at their wedding and rarely be shared with others as they are seen as belonging solely to the couple.”

Kíli’s face flushed now. “So… you’re embarrassed because Thranduil thinks we’re wed? Why is that embarrassing?” His face fell, and Tauriel could hear the unsaid words, asking if it was because he was a dwarf and she an elf. She had hoped by now he had realized that meant little to her, though truth be told, had Kíli just said to her what she said to him, she would have a million fears running through her mind as well.

“I would never be ashamed of that.” Here came the part she had been trying so hard to avoid. “However, I am embarrassed because Thranduil thought as any elf would and took those vows in the context of weddings as we know them. By saying those vows before him, you were in his eyes telling him you slept with me, and declaring such loud enough that both Olnith and Echadron heard as well and likely by now have told the entire camp we are intimate.”

His flush soon matched hers when the words sank in, and she could see the shock on his features. “Tauriel I would have never – I did not mean to insult your honor so! In my vows, I claimed you as my intended, and therefore that brings you the protection of my name and kin as you have no family to claim you. That would, therefore, be the first step of courtship, well before, well, that! And I was presumptuous to say such a thing in the first place, as usually I’d have had to wait for you to start the process! There still has to be an exchange of gifts, and then betrothal beads—you’ll have to meet mother—and then the braids of course and… oh Mahal, Tauriel. I’ve made a right mess of things.”  He then seemed to think of something, for his eyes went wide. “Wait, so when Thranduil said you had a death sentence then, by being with me, what did that mean? Are you at risk should we ever…?”

Tauriel quickly shook her head at his trailed off words, still feeling the awkwardness of the situation with a heavy strength and trying to process all he had said in that exclamation. “No! Oh no! I mean, with your newfound immortality, I would be fine if anything like that were to happen. However, the reason he said that is that elves who pledge themselves to mortals can die from grief if their heart is broken and the one they joined with lost. Mortals die, and therefore unions with mortal races run that risk as their loved ones are more susceptible to disease and of course age. Rarely do elves survive the loss of a partner regardless of their state of mortality if they do not have a child or some other family tethering them to this realm. Yet, were I to pledge myself to you, the risk of that would be unlikely lest you die from something outside of what factors into immortality.”

“Oh.” Kíli at least managed a reply, though Tauriel could tell he was doing no better with this than she was. What had happened to the ease of banter and subtle teasing they had gotten good at while he was still imprisoned? “Wait… if the news of this is spreading… could Fíli have heard this?”

“He’s as likely to have heard it as Legolas.”

Kíli looked alarmed at that, and Tauriel was only confused as to why for the few moments before he spoke. “How about the two of us rush off somewhere where we can stay far away from two very angry blondes that may threaten my life?”

“Oh? You don’t think Fíli will threaten me?” Tauriel managed to tease. If they could turn this away from awkward, make it a funny conversation, perhaps the awkward tension that had developed could dissipate and they could regain their more-than-friends but unsure of the label relationship that had barely begun to sprout, much less bloom.

Kíli shook his head. “Fíli threaten you? He’s practically approved of the idea of us since you saved my life, even if he says he doesn’t understand it, and he told me he already gave you that protective big brother talk so I doubt he’d give you that again. No, he’ll be after me for not properly courting you and shaming the family name! And once he’s had his go, Legolas will likely point an arrow to my throat for stealing you away from him.”

Tauriel couldn’t help it, she laughed at that image. If Legolas had still felt any romantic feelings towards her, she likely would have agreed. But they had long ago moved past that, and now he was simply protective of her as they only had each other to turn to when they needed that deeper relationship of friends. He was the only one willing to develop a close connection with her that went beyond pleasantries and simple conversation of casual friends, and she was the only one not afraid to be real with him and put him in his place when he allowed his attitude to get the best of him. She knew now that they had a strong bond, but not in the way his father had feared. Picturing herself with Legolas felt wrong, as neither of them would be happy to be together romantically.  “Legolas is my dearest friend, and he calls me muinthel, that is, sister. He may have once shown interest in me in our youth, but that sentiment has long passed.” She grinned and dropped her voice as if to conspire. “I think he liked me as a child for my hair color.”

That caused Kíli to laugh softly, and Tauriel felt as if this showed they could move from the uncomfortable nature of their last conversation and still be fine.

“So, what is expected of us? If Thranduil thinking we are wed is going to help keep you from any repercussion save banishment, what will he expect of us and our actions?” Kíli shifted the topic, but it felt much easier than the earlier discussion. Tauriel was thankful he had not pressed her to say more than she was comfortable sharing, and felt as if this would be something they would have to continue to discuss but at least had the base they needed to understand each other.

“Well, for one, I expect those around the camp will be expecting us to act like newlyweds. Holding hands, sharing private moments, the like.” Tauriel replied. “This conversation, with our occasionally linked hands and slight privacy might work in our favor if the camp is to believe we are wed. Married elves are typically not too affectionate outside of the privacy of their homes, however, so they would not expect us to kiss or anything of that nature, lest we felt comfortable sharing that side of our relationship with others.”

“Valar forbid we harm delicate elf sensibilities any more than we already have.”

“Oh yes, lest you make any reckless announcements without giving me any warning.” Tauriel shot back, and felt like they were right where they needed to be, where their banter felt easy and comfortable and familiar.

“Shall I get you something as a wedding gift to make up for it, wife?”

“You’re going to call me that all the time now, aren’t you _Prince_ Kíli?”

Kíli smirked. “I can come up with more poetic declarations for you, if you’d like?”

“You can try, but I think your fever-induced poetic declaration will be hard to beat.”

The word _husband_ lingered on the end of her lips at the end of it, yet it still felt too wrong to tease him with. Perhaps because speaking it, in her mind, would feel too much of a lie. She did not mind his tease, because she knew to him it was harmless, but for her to speak _husband_ would feel as if she were being dishonest with herself, as she knew they were not yet wed. Someday, she would speak that truth, but now she could not and would avoid it unless she had to keep up the pretense of their wedded relationship.

“What of newly-wed dwarves? Is there anything I should be aware of? Anything that I should do to act as if I am embracing your culture as well?”

Kíli thought for a moment. “I haven’t seen many newly-married couples so I’m not sure. The one thing that might give you away is the lack of a marriage braid in your hair.”

“Marriage braids?”

Kíli nodded. “If I were to present you as my wife to any of the company, the first thing they would look for is the marriage braid, as the braid changes for each type of wedding ceremony and based on the gender of the partner and societal status. Since you’d be married into the royal family, the number of twists and strands in your braid would signify your standing as a lady of the line of Durin in correlation to my own braid.  The bead on the braid would have to be wood, as we held our ‘wedding’ in a private ceremony.  Not a lot of outsiders know of this tradition, but it’s why you’ll see braids of all sorts on the different members of the company, as all the braids hold meaning. Only one’s family, partner, or close friends can put a braid into someone’s hair since our beards and hair are very crucial to how we express elements of ourselves.  As it stands, I claimed you as my One and stated you were my intended, so a courting braid should at least be in your hair and I should have one in mine as well. That is, of course, if you would be alright with that?”

Would she be alright with that? She had said she wanted to spend all her years at his side, learning new things about him. She had used the term love, and so had he, yet she could not help the hesitation in her heart, the fear that something would separate them before they could even begin to figure things out. They had agreed to wait until Erebor was restored to be public in their relationship, but with the way things had progressed, this seemed right, seemed simple enough to take a braid that said they were courting while the whole camp believed them wed. It would give a label to that which was growing between them, and from that she only hoped it could grow stronger and become as strong a love as she believed it could.

“I would be happy to accept that.” She sat down on the ground so that he could easily weave in the braid.

Kíli’s face lit up, and Tauriel watched with slight amusement as he dug into his pockets. He had mentioned needing beads, but she did not expect him to have them on his person. As he pulled out the small beads, she couldn’t help her curiosity.

“Why are you carrying around courtship beads? Is that common?”

He laughed. “Not unless you have a nosey mother like mine who sent them with me ‘just in case.’ Though, I suppose, that worked in our favor.” His hands ran through her hair with an unexpected gentleness as he separated the strands for the braid. “Is there anything about yourself you’d like me to signify in the braid besides our courtship?”

Was there anything about her to signify? She had no family name, no title, and no home now that she was banished. Banished. That was something else she would have to work through, something else she would need time to dwell on. For now, it did not seem real, would not seem real until she could not follow the elves around her back to the place she had called home.  “I think just our courtship should suffice.”

Kíli quickly braided her hair and slipped a bead on the end. He then made quick work of the braid in his own hair. “There, that should do it. One courtship braid and a bead to go with it.”

Tauriel ran her hand carefully along the braid that now rested in her hair, feeling each precise twist as she looked at its twin in Kíli’s hair. A soft smile filled her face as dwelt on the significance this held to him. Perhaps now she was being the reckless one, letting herself be pulled happily into this whirlwind of excitement surrounding the relationship that they share. “It’s lovely.”

As she stood, however, she found herself gazing down the shore to those still searching frantically for missing loved ones, those weeping and mourning for those lost, and she felt some of the joy slip off her expression. There was a piece of her that wished she could do more for the people, could have warned them to leave the town when she knew Thorin would be entering the mountain. The look in some of their eyes was familiar to her, the expression she wore when she feared Kíli would succumb to his wounds. That was the risk of fire, of mortality and war and all those things those of her former home tried to avoid.

Kíli followed her gaze and she saw the change on his face that he likely saw on her own. “We really should get back to Fíli and Bard, see what needs to be done to help.”

“And to correct your brother’s assumptions so he does not threaten you with harm?” She added, though the humor fell flat as her heart still ached for those in the line of her sight.

He nodded, and she could tell he appreciated the attempt. “And to correct Legolas’s assumptions as well.”

Tauriel knew that there was still much she had to learn of his culture, and much she still had to teach him. But now, with this braid in her hair, she felt closer to him than she had before. However, she could not dwell on that, not when there were issues more pressing issues that needed to be addressed.

One of which was, in fact, a conversation with both Fíli and Legolas to first learn of what happened with Bolg and how Bard’s family is settling into their recovery and second to share the reality of the rumor now spreading through camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it has been quite a while! Sorry about that - for those of you who follow my tumblr, you know I've had a lot of stuff going on these past few months. I'm going to try and update more regularly now that things are settling down (only for them to pick back up in late August). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun putting my own spin on some of the cultural ideas for elves and dwarves, so I hope you enjoy my take on things!
> 
> Also, thank you for the overwhelming support for this fic! To all my readers, your comments and kudos mean so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoy my story - it makes it easier to share knowing there are those who enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> Translations:  
> muinthel - sister


End file.
